Against The Odds
by SlytherinPrincess16
Summary: It's been a year since the war, and Hermione Grange has yet to move on. Trapped in a cycle of work, late night partying and one night stands Hermione finds herself wondering is she'll ever move on. Rated T for now, but may change in later chapters.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! CRIES**

Against The Odds   
Workaholic 

Hermione Granger awoke to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the glass windowpane. The bloke that she had met the previous night at a local nightclub was still sleeping soundly next to her in her double bed, face buried in the satin pillows and snoring loudly. Hermione stretched and got out of bed. She inhaled sharply as her feet made contact with the cold wood floor of her bedroom. She made her way over to the long drapes framing her windows, and shut them sharply in an effort to block out the sunlight. She then walked into the adjoining bathroom and freshened up, trying to make herself presentable after the long night of partying. She showered and dressed in a powder blue sundress with spaghetti straps. The skirt cinched at the waist and fell just below her knees in a graceful manner. Lastly she walked back into the bedroom, and roughly shook the sleeping man awake. As she saw his face, she realised that he was no one she knew personally, but noted that he had to be a wizard since the nightclub she was at was exclusively for magical beings. The mystery wizard awoke with a start, gazing sleepily at the sight of Hermione standing over him with her hands on her hips. She threw his clothes at him and coldly told him to get dressed and get out. She heard him apparate out of the flat just as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Hermione entered the small living room, trying her best to remain as quiet as humanly possible so as not to awaken her flat mate Ginny Weasley. So she was quite surprised when she found Ginny already awake, and seated on the couch with two mugs of steaming caffeine, as well as, a plate of bagels placed on the coffee table.

"So…" began Ginny, as she turned to face Hermione who was now sitting beside her on the couch, coffee and bagel in hand. Hermione gave her a quizzical look as she took a bite out of her buttered bagel.

"So what?" she asked after swallowing. Ginny smiled at her with a slight knowing look that reminded Hermione of McGonagall or Mrs.Weasley.

"So I don't get to meet this one either?" Ginny asked a mock hurt look on her face. Hermione glared at the redhead. It had been like this for nearly a year now. A year after the darkest wizard of all time had fallen, and with him her best friend and her boyfriend of almost four years. She had been living with Ginny since her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had begun dating Ron around the same time. They had been getting pretty serious, and Hermione had found herself falling for Ron more and more with each passing day. And then came the final battle. The last struggle between good and evil, and a Death Eater had killed Ron on the battlefield shortly after Harry had vanquished Voldemort dying in the repercussions. Hermione had never been the same since. Her was a jumble of one-night stands and meaningless sex. Anything to fill the void she felt, if only temporarily. She envied Ginny to be perfectly honest. While she was certain that Ginny was hurting just as much as she was, Ginny had managed to take control of her life, and somehow move on. She had met a muggle bloke in a muggle magic shop, and had been dating him for four months now. Ginny also worked in that same magic shop, and seemed to know how to balance work and love perfectly. Hermione on the other hand had become a workaholic burying herself in her articles for her opinion column in the Daily Prophet. Hermione turned her attention back to the youngest Weasley. Placing her now empty mug on the coffee table she said:

"You know it's meaningless shags Gin. There's no need for you to meet every bloke I drag back here. I'm completely shit-faced when I do those things anyway. I promise you'll meet them when it means something other than regrets, and an almighty hangover, okay?"

"What I want to know is when that day will be Mione! It's been nearly a year now, and all you do is work. You're so closed off, and I'm worried for you. I mean, I'm with Noah, and all I want is the same happiness for you. You need to move on." Ginny said desperately. Hermione could feel the anger, and sadness flooding her senses. Who was she to tell her to move on?

"Just because you've put it behind you does not mean we all have! I lost the two most important men in my life! One was my boyfriend! Your brother Gin! I can't forget as easily as you." she shot back angrily, tears welling up in her eyes. She instantly regretted her words as she saw the hurt look upon her friends face.

"That's not fair. I loved Ron and Harry just as much as you did, and you know it! Christ 'Mione he was my brother! I'll never forget that, never. I just know they wouldn't want us to waste away like this. They'd want us to move on, they would be glad 'Mione." Ginny retorted in a chocked voice.

"I'm sorry Gin, I really am. That was a bitchy, and selfish thing for me to say. I just miss them so much…" her voice trailed off, and she felt her chest tighten with grief.

"Ya well so do I, but at least I'm living! Your different 'Mione, and it's not all good either. Look, I've got to go open the shop. Why don't you go shopping or something. Get out of the flat you know? Maybe you'll meet a cute bloke huh?" Ginny said with a mischievous grin on her face. She flicked her wand, and the mugs and bagels vanished. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Sure Gin. Sounds like a good idea. I do need to get out of here. Maybe I will go shopping. I'll pop in the shop around noon with some lunch okay?" Hermione said, voice full of false cheer.

"Sounds great 'Mione. See you later then" Ginny replied smiling, and grabbing her flat key on her way out. Hermione waited to hear the 'click' of the door closing before she gathered her recent incomplete article, and it's respective research notes. She grabbed her keychain with her flat key and her car key on it, and left the apartment building. Hermione had just started the engine, and pulled out of her parking space when she realised that she had no idea where she was going. It took her a moment of thought to come up with the only logical destination in her mind. She would go to the muggle library. It was perfect, seeing as how she had intended to finish her article, and she had always found a library peaceful and calming. Maybe she could finally relax, and perhaps find a new book to read.

Okay, so maybe she was not doing exactly as Ginny had suggested, but at least she was getting out of the flat, even if it was only to immerse herself in her work once again. That's all she really had going for her these days anyways right?

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it seems extremely pointless to post a new chapter length story when Only Time Will Tell is still a work in progress, but I was having a really bad bout of writers block and this story randomly popped into my head. I had to write it down! No worries I am going to continue OTWT (it is my first priority besides school). Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And please review and tell me if you think this is good and I should continue or if it's absolute rubbish and I should stop before I disgrace myself even more. Thanks! xoxoxox**

**SlytherinPrincess16**


End file.
